


Frozen

by domluver



Series: Demons [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going well for Benedict & Waverly, it's constant harassment and spotlight. Waverly isn't reacting to the sudden fame well, so Ben decides to do something drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely bookcover by Hobbit' @ [The Dark Arts](http://the-dark-arts.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=114960)  
> 

 

Waverly stood at one of her tables during the busy lunch rush. To her it seemed like everyone was looking at her. For the last five days her name had appeared in the paper with the same grainy photos over and over again. Some, to her surprise, had even popped up from her and Benedict's first date outside of his apartment. She remembered back to that night and seeing flashes as she opened up the building door. The first true look at Benedict's new girlfriend. A shiver went down Waverly's spine as she finished taking orders. Standing behind the computer inputting people's lunches she looked up and out of the front of the restaurant. It was a fairly well known establishment that sometimes held political party dinners, CEO meetings or the occasional celebrity dinner date, but nothing was compared to the attention they were getting in the papers now.

It meant more hours for Waverly, but also a status she didn't really want. As the day progressed more and more cameras would stop by outside and look in trying to get a picture of her working. On more than one instance Waverly got bombarded as she entered her job. It became so much of a problem that her bosses didn't want her entering through the front door, she had to use the kitchen entrance. Not that she minded, it was in a small ally and a backstreet. But that didn't stop the cameras from appearing, it was like they knew her schedule.

Shifting her weight to the other hip surveyed the room and quietly slipped back into the kitchen. Now the stuffy over heated cooking area was her only escape. Sitting down on a stood she ran her fingers through her hair. Just a few more hours left before she would go to Benedict's apartment. Tomorrow would be the day he would take her back on set. Her insides were eating themselves at the thought of returning. Even though she was the one who said that some simple photographs would not keep her away from set. She was regretting that bold statement, Waverly didn't think the following days would be this—anxiety ridden.

Taking a steadying breathe she took a gulp of her drink and went back to her tables. As the day went on she took extra tables to distract her from the growing number of paparazzi that seemed to be stopping by the restaurant. More than anything she wanted Benedict to be there with her. He had a way of making her feel safe, and being followed the entire day she felt less than safe. She would even be glad to see Tom, but he had to keep his distance too. Ben and her hadn't seen Tom in a couple of days: he stayed away as not to draw any more attention to the situation. She received random texts from him making sure she was alright.

Standing at a table in the last hour of her shift Waverly sighed. Her back ached, so did her feet, and her brain felt like it was trying to explode through her forehead. As the time dwindled down she was getting slower and slower with her responses to her tables. Co-workers watched her carefully noticing her increasing instability. One took pity on her and told her to cover the hostess podium for the last part of her shift, as her replacement had already come in. Relieved to be able to prop herself up Waverly stood behind the podium. She was busing herself straightening the menu's in the base of the stand when the doors swung open with such a force that knocked the podium back and her over. The menu's covered her as she heard clicking every second. Brushing her hair out of her face she gaped at the throng of photographers surrounding her; they had finally barged into the restaurant. Frantically she pushed herself up and tried to cover her face.

“WAVERLY!” They all seemed to scream trying to get her attention. “Where's Benedict?” “When will you two publicly come out?” “What's it like having an actor for a boyfriend?” “Where did you two meet?!”

One of the busboys helped her to a standing position trying to block her from the photographers. The rest of the wait staff rushed from their tables and the back to see the commotion.

“Get them out of here!” Waverly heard her manager scream over the noise. “Close the curtains!”

Not wanting to get crushed or photographed Waverly ran to one side of their picture windows to release their light curtains. Rarely were they pulled, they were mostly used on occasions with the restaurant being rented out by the government or for a private party. Her heart sank with every pull of the cord.

“WAVERLY I CAN'T RUN AN ESTABLISEMENT LIKE THIS!” The manager yelled at her as the waiters and busboys were pushing the throng of photographers outside. They were resisting as much as possible. Did they think she was hiding Benedict inside the restaurant?

“I'm so sorry! I really can't help it! They're just every where now,” Waverly pleaded as they pulled down the rest of the curtains across the big windows.

“You--,” He rounded on Waverly, after the photographers were finally gone, pointing an accusing finger on her. “Just get out of here! This is not the publicity I want! Just get out!”

“Please, Sir, my shift is almost over just let me work through it.” Waverly walked quickly up to her manager, pleading.

“No, get out just leave. I'm tired of the customers being disturbed.” He waved her off. She rushed past him. Quickly she thought this might be the end of her job, as she entered the kitchen. Grabbing her bag from the back room she slammed open the door to the back alley.

Throwing her bag at the brick wall she let out a primal scream. She had been holding it in for the last few days. It echoed back to her and around her. Waverly collapsed against the wall behind her, tears sliding down her cheeks. She used the back of her hand to try to get the worst of the streaks off her face. It wasn't doing much good, the crying continued, as she slid down the wall. It was cold behind the restaurant, it didn't get much sun and it was practically a wind tunnel so she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting like that before she heard someone walking toward her. Tightening her grip on her legs she felt her whole body tense, it had to be a photographer who found their way to the back.

“Waverly,”

“Just leave me alone!” Waverly screamed, she didn't even look at the intruder. She sprang up off the ground faster than she thought possible and covered her face with her hands.

“Waverly!”

“No just can't you leave me alone!”

Someone was in front of her, of course they would get into her personal space when she needed to be alone. That's what they did. Waverly felt them grip her wrists lightly and all the tension left her body. The touch was familiar. Slowly they pulled her hands down from her face. Through her teary eyes Benedict came into focus in front of her. A sob escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around him.

“What the hell is going on Waverly?” Ben held her tightly, running his hands up and down her back trying to calm the chest rattling sobs that he could feel through his entire body. “Did someone try to hurt you?”

“Only my dignity I suppose,” Waverly gripped Ben's shirt letting his presence wash over her. Wrapped in his arms she felt safe, in his arms he would protect her.

“What happened?”

“I don't really want to talk about it.”

“I find you in hysterics behind your work, and you scream at me and all I did was call your name. Please,” Ben pushed her away from his body so he could look down at her face. Her unhappiness was reflected in his eyes. Tears shined in his eyes. “What happened?”

“Let's just say my work was invaded,” Waverly sighed resting her forehead on his chest. She couldn't bare to look at him. He didn't push her to look at him this time. “Camera's were everywhere. Let's just say that I'm not even sure if I have a job anymore.”

“Oh Waverly,” Ben pulled her back against him and ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her the best he could. “I know you just want to be wrapped in my arms but we really should get going. Dinner's on the burner.”

“You cooked dinner for me?” Waverly grinned up at him as she wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. “That's sweet!”

“Made dinner, Amanda made dinner; same thing,” Ben waved it off bending down kissing her on the forehead.

“How romantic,” Waverly laughed pulling herself away from Ben. She picked up her purse off the ground and dusted it off. Rummaging around she pulled her phone out to make sure it didn't break. Letting out a sigh of relief she put the phone back in her purse. Turning around she looked at Ben watching her. He had a light smile playing on his lips. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans that had a rip along the knee and a flannel shirt with a plain vest underneath. She had never seen him dressed so casual, it brought a small smile to her face. Ben laced his fingers through hers as they slowly walked to the opening in the alley way.

Ben and Waverly snuck around the corner carefully, making sure that no camera's followed them. They were very cautious, they didn't want to be photographed together. They hadn't been caught together since her trip to the Sherlock set, much to the chagrin of the photographers. Both of them had been photographed leaving each others flat buildings, but never together. There was more of Benedict leaving Waverly's flat that lead to speculation and more commentary that was farther from the truth. Always they would be covered with a hat or coat, no matter how hot it was. No matter how unapproachable they looked, they still popped up everywhere. Paparazzi wouldn't leave them alone, hounding them with questions. Trying to get answers out of friends, and family. Waverly's brother-in-law had to put out a statement to the press from the amount of calls that were coming in to his office in a matter of a couple of days.

With a small raise of his hand a taxi pulled up in front of them, with a quick paranoid look over their shoulders the slid into the car. Benedict rattled off his address, it was only a few blocks away but taxi's were hard to follow once they got moving. The ride was quiet, their fingers were still laced as Waverly rested her head on his shoulder. She had stopped crying but now she was emotionally drained. She didn't think doing what her heart wanted would cause this much of a problem. As much as they hoped to be some passing fancy that didn't seem to be the case. Benedict had been single for a long time, and with her on his arm it was bound to bring more attention. The taxi let them out near the garage entrance, it was the most hidden part in his building and paparazzi had already been run off by the police multiple times by the other residents, it was the only guaranteed area with no cameramen present. In a matter of moments they were safely in Benedict's apartment. He rushed to the kitchen to check on dinner as Waverly placed her purse down on the table next and leaned heavily on the door.

“Waverly are you okay?” Ben asked quietly as he stepped down into the living room. He was wiping his hands dry, eying her closely.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Not let all this affect you? I'm literally shaking with worry every minute I go outside. Every minute that I'm at your place, all I can think what if someone sees? Will the cameras be out this time? What's it's going to cost me now?” Waverly bit her lip looking away from Ben. She could feel the sorrow in his gaze and she couldn't stand to see it.

“Do you not want to do this anymore?” Ben asked quietly. They were feet apart but she could hear him perfectly. She dared herself to look up and the wall she was trying to build broke. He held himself rigidly he was gripping the towel so tightly it would start fraying. There weren't tears in his eyes but his face was a man about to be broken.

“Ben,” Waverly said quietly, she had to stop herself from shaking her head. Moving faster than she thought he was capable he was in front of her. Wrapping her tightly in his arms his hands were everywhere. Comforting her back, running his fingers through her hair, cupping her face and holding her waist. Taking a deep breath he rested his forehead on hers.

“I will protect you Waverly,” Benedict's voice was lower and pleading. Gripping his shirt she pulled him closer. “It's all going to pass, you'll get past it.”

“I'm sorry,” She sighed resting her head on his shirt as he kissed the side of her head.

“Please Waverly,” Ben pulled himself away from her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her lips curled into a smile. “Let's just eat.”

“I'm starving, I don't think I got anything to eat on either of my breaks today,” Waverly quickly kissed him back and walked past him into the kitchen. “It smells delicious, what is it?”

“Stu of some sort?” Running his fingers through his hair he shrugged. “Amanda just brought it over earlier. Plugged in the crock-pot and was off two seconds later.”

Waverly grinned over her shoulder as he began pulling out bowls and silverware to begin eating. She moved around Ben's kitchen like she belonged there. They never did much cooking in his kitchen, that was Waverly's flat. They ate at Waverly's table and slept in Ben's bed. It was odd but it worked. They ate in silence, enjoying Amanda's dinner. Waverly's eyes dried up, the tear tracks stiff on her cheeks. Benedict kept his eyes on the girl in front of him the entire dinner. He barely knew what he was eating, just going through the motions of raising the food to his lips and chewing. He brought this on Waverly and he couldn't help but shoulder the blame. If there was a way to amend the problem, amend her pain he would do anything possible.

 

 

“How much longer do you have of filming Sherlock?” Waverly asked Ben after they had finished eating. She was sitting curled up next to him lazily running her fingers through his hair messing with his curls. Ben had his head against the back of the couch looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she seemed with him. It was a complete change from when he got her out of work. It was a change just from dinner. Grabbing her other hand he laced their fingers together.

“Just one more week,” He sighed, she couldn't tell if it was from relief or resignment. “Then the hair goes.”

“The curls are gone?” Waverly gasped.

Ben mimicked a razor being dragged over his head with a buzzing noise. Waverly laughed as she buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her back on top of him as he laid out on the couch. Her head fit perfectly under his chin as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her arms. She shivered against his touch as she traced lines out on his upper arm. Waverly was content on staying like this forever. The light rise and fall of Benedict's chest and his heart beat against hers lulled her into a peaceful state.

“You don't like me just for my hair do you?” Ben laughed after a while.

“Well it is a plus, but not the only reason. You're also really cute,” Raising her head Waverly kissed his nose quickly before tucking her head underneath his chin. “You'll look fine in what ever style you have to be in.”

“Even a really odd nineteen-thirties hair cut?”

“I think I'll be able to manage,” She paused for a minute. Suddenly she realized that since he wouldn't be filming Sherlock in London he would be traveling to where ever for what ever movie he was working on. Their time would become limited and could be late night phone calls to make up for time zone differences. Waverly had never really thought ahead to what would happen when he wasn't filming Sherlock. She stiffened at the thought, they were together almost every day and soon they would be ripped apart.

“What's wrong darling? You're practically shaking,” He tried to look down at her but she curled into his side hiding her face.

“Just realized something.”

“Oh?”

“That you're leaving,”

“Leaving?”

“To film your movie, you're going to be out of London for god knows how many months and I'll just be here probably without a job.” Waverly shook her head at her own stupidity.

“I'm not just going to leave you because I'm going to film a movie,” Ben sat up, Waverly slid into the back of the couch refusing to look at him. “Hey,” He brushed hair from her face as she looked up at him from the corners of her eyes. “We'll talk on the phone, Skype, what ever you want. Don't think that I'm just going to forget you.”

“I didn't think you would,” Waverly sighed pushing herself up and away from Ben.“It'll just be odd you know? We've barely been separated these last couple of weeks.”

“Don't worry about we'll figure something out,” Ben kissed the side of Waverly's head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Now let's just get to bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow with filming.”

He quickly slipped his arms under her legs and lifted her effortlessly from the couch. She squeaked as he adjusted her quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek she beamed at him. Benedict's arms around her were secure and strong. Waverly knew that he would never drop her so she kicked her legs quickly to get him to stop walking.

“I'll sleep on the couch tonight, I kick you out of your bed enough,” Waverly laughed trying to get out of his grasp.

“No.”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned.

“I was hoping we can share the bed,” Ben said slowly.

“Oh.”

“It's too soon isn't it?” Ben placed Waverly carefully on the floor before his bedroom. “I'm not expecting anything—not that I would, or would want you to do something you don't--”

“Ben,” Waverly covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from rambling “I'm fine with just sharing the bed. So please don't ruin this cute moment of yours with over thinking.”

“Cute moment?” He followed her into his bedroom where she disappeared into his closet. Moments later she appeared in a long tee shirt and boxer shorts. “You mean me asking you to share a bed.”

“Yes,” She squeezed his hand before going to the bed. “You aren't expecting anything, you just want to sleep. It's cute.”

“Cute,” Ben's face flushed as he grabbed his sleeping cloths and left Waverly in his room. She pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. Her heart was in her throat, it beat against her windpipe as she waited for Ben to return. She couldn't picture him trying to do anything she wasn't ready for. Waverly wanted more than anything to take the next step with Ben. Seeing him with only his pants on. How his lean chest would lead into his hips and all she had to do was slowly bring his pants down “Waverly are you alright?”

She shook her self out of this daydream looking up at Ben. It was her time to blush, he stood before her in a shirt and long sleeping pants. Inwardly she frowned, it couldn't be more opposite of what she wanted. She knew he slept in just sleep pants but he was being cautious for her. A smile played on her lips as he slipped into the bed next to her. She waiting until he situated himself before curling against his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his fingers lightly skimming her arm. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“This is nice,” He said after a while, she hadn't moved but he knew she wasn't asleep.

“You're really comfortable,” Waverly grinned into his side as she snugged deeper. “I'm really exhausted what time do we have to bet on set?”

“By seven,” Ben sighed, he shifted to look at his watch “It's only ten now we should be okay.”

He waited for Waverly to answer, but she didn't. Looking down at her she had her eyes closed breathing steadily. Grinning he rubbed her shoulders lightly settling deeper into his bed. He felt relaxed at the weight of her on his chest, her arms wrapped around him and holding him close. This is what he wanted, what he always felt like he needed. The comforting weight of someone close his side, so comforted by his presence that they feel asleep almost instantly.

 

 

Waverly stared out of the window of the town car as they drove through the barricade leading onto the set. Camera's were flashing, luckily her and Ben choose to sit on the opposite ends of the car. Most of the attention was focused on him. He beamed and waved at the crowd as the driver opened his door for him. Waverly opened her door and slipped out of the car. Looking around she couldn't believe how many people came to watch the filming. There were hundreds, if they weren't in such a confined area it would've been more. She watched Ben walk up to the barricades and sign autographs, slowly making his way to the other side of the car. The car started up again and began to pull away. It didn't take long before she was standing in front of the crowd awkwardly biting the inside of her lip. She felt like all eyes were on her. She flinched when Benedict wrapped his arms around her suddenly.

“It's okay, I've got you,” He whispered in her ear when she was shaken out of her trance. His arms wrapped tighter around her as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She looked up into his eyes. Benedict was telling her to trust him, and she knew she could. He would make it better, nodding lightly she managed a weak smile. If she opened her mouth to reply she didn't know if she could form words she was so flustered. “Please trust me, this is the best solution I could think of.”

Taking a deep breath Benedict turned around and held up his hands as the fans behind the barriers calmed down. Waverly gripped his shirt tightly, trying her hardest not to faint. It was too overwhelming. Almost as one the crowd was silent, some murmurs could be heard; loud questions from the back as people just got the message. Waverly swallowed past the knot in her throat as she felt Ben stiffen against her hands. She couldn't fathom what he was going to do, at the same time it awed her that he could have so much control over the crowd of watchers.

“As many of you know,” Ben began after clearing his throat “The last week has seen someone I care about being thrown in the spotlight. It has happened before,” Ben placed his hand gently over hers and brought it up covering his heart. “So we – and everyone on the Sherlock set – would appreciate it if you didn't take pictures of her or of us. Think about it as another form of Setlock photos! Please just do this for us – for me.”

Waverly blinked a couple of times trying to clear her foggy head before looking up at Benedict. Did he really just ask that of them? It's not like it's that simple! He waved to the crowd once more before lacing his fingers through hers and leading her into the back lot where the three-ways were parked. She followed him numbly. His hand shook in hers, whether coming off of the nerves of the announcement or something else she wouldn't really tell. Once they reached his trailer he bounded up the stairs as quickly as his legs could take both of them. Waverly stood in the middle of the floor as Ben twirled around the trailer collecting things before shutting himself in the back room.

Benedict leaned against the back of the door before he released the breathe that he had been holding since getting out of the car. Running his fingers though his hair he let out a shaking laugh. This was the best resolution for this, fans were funny, they could be jealous yes, but if you ask something of them it might be more beneficial than harmful. They would spread the word and hopefully that would stop most of the pictures. Waverly would appreciate that, and so would he. Sighing he started to prepare for the day.

 

Waverly paced around the trailer waiting for Benedict to come back from wardrobe. She couldn't believe he said that! It was like airing dirty laundry out for all the world to see. The extra attention wasn't welcome or needed and by bringing her out there, that's what she was going to get. The trailer door opened as Ben stepped in. He wasn't in his Sherlock clothing, but a rugged outfit more for comfort and blending in rather than his Belfast coat and suits. She smirked at him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Well this is different,” She tugged on the jacket as he rested his forehead on hers.

“Homeless network,” He grinned splaying out his arms so she could get a better look. It was different, but he still carried himself with the haughty air of Sherlock.

“Suits you,” Waverly laughed quietly as Ben buried his face in her neck.

“Are you okay now?” He asked slowly, she stiffened in his arms and he knew that she wasn't. It was wrong to ask her.

“No I'm not,” She let go of his jacket and turned around.

“Please tell me what's wrong,” He wanted to reach for her, but knew she wouldn't want to be touched right now. He heard her take a deep breath.

“I just can't believe you did that,” She breathed out.

“Did what?” He pulled her down onto the couch, she fidgeted under his touch.

“Ask the fans not to take photos of me,” He grabbed her hand and held it lightly, he wouldn't let her go.

“I did it because I thought it was what was best,” His lisp slipped through which caught Waverly off guard, but she shook her head internally.

“But obviously it wasn't!” Waverly jumped up from the couch and stared down at him.

“I'm just trying to help, simple as that” He looked up at her “Trying to be able to get past this.”

“How can you be so—so—stoic about all of this?” Waverly screamed at the top of her lungs at him. He sat staring at her dumbfounded. “Just telling those people our business, my business. I don't need that Ben!”

“Waverly I'm just trying to help you!” He pushed himself out of the couch as he tried to calm her flailing arms. “I told you I would protect you, and that was the only way I knew how.”

“That's not protecting me Ben, that's throwing me to the wolves,” Waverly wrenched her wrists out of his grasp as his arms fell uselessly at his side. “It's like you don't even care! That you're so un-phased by all of this! Not seeming to care that people are invading my business, my work place, waiting for me at home, invading my everything!”

“That's what comes with all this Waverly,” He waved his arms around her “It's going to happen. You should've known that when you became involved me with.”

“I did! I just didn't think it would be hot topic number one! What's so special about us?” Waverly sighed shrugging “I'm going to go find Amanda.”

“Waverly please,” Ben tried to follow her out of the three-way, but she held up her hand before slamming the door in his face. He blinked helplessly at the closed door. He didn't know why she was reacting this way, it was the best solution he could think of. Wasn't that enough? Slamming his fist against the door he cursed aloud. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to air that to the fans, but what other option was there? For photos of them to go around and have her be blasted all over the media just because he was dating her? He wouldn't do that to her. Laying down on the couch he threw his arm over his eyes trying to relax, he was tense and barely in the frame of mind to film. Benedict began his breathing techniques and slowly fell asleep.

 

 

Waverly walked slowly around the production area. Everyone stayed out of her way, and she took to avoiding any direction that would lead her close to the fans. She wasn't really sure what her reaction would be to the fans, or them to her especially if she was on her own. She knew Amanda would sometimes share a trailer with Martin, which lead her to just across the lot. She knocked lightly and waited. Sometimes Amanda would wander around talking with fans and signing autographs. Waverly hoped that wasn't the case today. The door opened slowly, Amanda was behind a book. She didn't greet her, assuming she was just an assistant looking for Martin.

“'Manda,” Waverly said quietly.

“Ah there's my favorite half of Benerly,” Amanda smiled brightly lowering the book, but didn't look at Waverly. She kept her eyes focused on the page.

“Amanda,” Waverly said again this time louder catching Amanda's attention who looked up quickly. Her demeanor changing in a second and rushed down the stairs to her, the book forgotten on the top step.

“Darling you're crying!” She cupped Waverly's face looking at her intently. “What on Earth happened?”

“Ben did—said something stupid,” Waverly wiped the tear tracks off her cheeks with her heel. “We had a bit of an argument, I just had to get away.”

“Come in, please,” Amanda wrapped her arm around Waverly and lead her into the trailer. She sat her gently down on the couch before grabbing some napkins and a glass of water. She waited for Waverly to start the conversation, all that was running through her head was that Benedict said something without thinking towards her, if he got too wrapped up he wouldn't think before talking. “Darling.”

“It's nothing,” Waverly shrugged out a sob. “I don't know why I'm acting this way.”

“Well at least tell me what he did,” She urged.

“Who did what?” Martin asked slowly walking out from the back room.

“Would you go talk to your friend!” Amanda asked sternly pointing Martin out of the three-way. He looked at her curiously before nodding and rushing out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

“You didn't have to send him away,” Waverly said bemused “It's not like it won't take long for this to get out.”  
“Well sometimes he's the only one who can get through to Benedict, sad but true,” Amanda shrugged “But, come what's going on?”

“It happened right when we got here, just after we got out of the town car. We were in front of the crowd, and Ben was just all natural greeting them, signing autographs taking photographs. I'm standing there just like an awkward statue when he comes around to me and then proceeds to ask—no tell the crowd not to take photographs of us! Or of me!” Waverly sighed “I could just be overacting but it just didn't seem right.”

“Hrm,” Amanda pursed her lips, thinking. She could see where Waverly was coming from, by saying something like that would draw more attention to her not to mention jealousy. Then, Benedict was trying to protect her by the only way he could, by asking. “I can see where both of you are coming from.”

“Just tell me I'm being stupid,” Waverly leaned back closing her eyes “I'm being stupid about all of this! My photograph is everywhere, of course it would be. I'm dating fucking Sherlock Holmes. What else would happen?”

“It's not always like that,” Amanda replied placing a hand lightly on Waverly's. “Ben's just gaining more attention, so naturally his love life will too. It's new to him as well.”

“Well why doesn't he just tell me that?” Waverly shook her head rubbing away the fresh tears “He's being so indifferent about all of this. If it's bothering him why doesn't he just say something? No it can't be, he's just being so infuriating! I can't take it much anymore.”

“Sometimes you actually might have to talk to him,” She smiled, and tried hard not to laugh. Ben and Waverly were a new relationship and they had their kinks to work out. Communication, especially for Ben who tried really hard to filter everything, wasn't the best. She hoped that Martin would be able to talk some sense into him. Both of them were just scared and anxious in this situation, they had to make sure that they didn't do anything drastic in response to this.

 

 

Martin walked quickly to Benedict's three-way, he knocked lightly but there was no answer. He knew that Ben had to be within, filming wasn't going to start for another half hour and Waverly was in his trailer. He opened the door and say Ben sleeping deeply on the couch. He chuckled softly as he walked in and tapped his shoulder slightly. His friend jerked awake.

“Waverly?”

“Just good 'ld me,” Martin grinned lightly “Now would you mind telling me what happened and why Waverly is in my three-way crying?”

“She's crying?” Ben sat up covering his face.

“Pretty sure yeah.”

“I messed up badly Martin,” Benedict said through his hands as the older man stood in front of him. “I did the only thing I thought would work!”

“Work for that?”

“This problem we've been having with the pictures.” He waved his hands about.

“And what was that?”

“Asked the fans not to take pictures of us, I mean sometimes they'll listen! Waverly doesn't want photographs of us out. Fuck, neither do I!” Ben rushed “She keeps asking me how I do it, how I don't let it bother me. But Martin, this is killing me! I put the front up for her! It's the way to try to get her over it, but it's not working. I think it's making it worse.”

“You ever thought of telling her that Ben?” Martin folded his arms across his chest eying the younger man. He could see how much it was wrecking him to have to deal with this. Frankly it was hurting him too to see them both struggling with this, but he couldn't do anything except discourage the fans and offer advice, for what it was worth. “That you're just as scared, and worried?”

“I don't know what good it would do,” Ben shrugged wiping at his eyes, no tears were coming but his throat was thickening and getting deeper, they would fall. “I think that would just make her want to stay away. I can't stay away from her I can't.”

“You are going to Dorset in two weeks aren't you? Things will die down then.” Martin suggested.

“I was going to invite her to come with me for a week or two,” He added weakly.

“Ben,” Martin scrubbed his face with his hands “You're not going to like what I'm going to say. But as your friend I think I should.”

“Anything please Martin,” The tears formed in the bottom of his silver eyes in his begging.

“Slow the fuck down!”

“What?

“I think one of the juiciest things that its appealing about you and Waverly is you are always together. It leads to speculation, and guessing. If you two spent some time apart it would be best. Out of sight out of mind.” Martin said matter-of-fact, he had a grimace on his face—he didn't even like what he was saying. Telling Waverly and Ben to spend less time together would break both of them, they wouldn't shine as brightly.

“So I should stop seeing her?” He asked after a moment's pause. They were together almost every day, how could he not be? He couldn't stay away from her, maybe that was the problem. He was being selfish by wanting her near him all the time. Some distance could be good for her.

“Not flat out,” Martin shook his head slowly, the younger man only seemed to be getting the worst part of what he was trying to say. “I'm just saying you know, let her breathe, go a day or two without seeing each other.”

“It just sounds so easy, but it's really not,” Ben stood up running his fingers through his hair, he was messing up his makeup with the tears and restlessness but he didn't care. “I just can't seem to be away from her.”

“It was the same way with Amanda,” He replied wistfully “I couldn't stop thinking about her after that first day. Granted it helped we were doing a film together so we were together every day for a few months. But things are different, there's going to be people watching, people wanting to know because that's just how it is now.”

“I don't want to hurt her,” Turning his back on the short man Benedict let the tears fall from his eyes. Things were different, Martin was right, but why should it be such a big deal. Taking a deep breath he willed his tears to stop. “I think Martin that you're onto something.”

“I don't like that tone of voice,” Martin marched himself around Ben to look him in the face. He knew from the thickness in his voice and how he held himself that he was crying. Actually crying not letting one or two tears escape for the camera but honest to God emotionally charged tears. “Ben it's not as bad as you think it is. It's not your fault!”

“But you don't get it! It is my fault,” The tears had stopped but his voice was an octave lower, and grittier “All of this. I took her from her life in the shadow of her political sister and husband and thrust her to the cameras. This is my fault.”

“Stop it!” Martin grabbed the taller man's upper arms and shook him. He knew normally he would barely be able to move the taller and stronger man's lean frame, Benedict wanted to be manhandled. “Just shut up and think okay? I'm sure deep down you--”

“Please Martin,” Benedict snidely, Martin released him quickly. In two seconds flat he went from his friend Benedict into Sherlock. It shocked him mute.

“Fuck you Benedict, seriously,” Martin mustered “Now you choose to go into character?”

“We have to start filming any minute, plus cold detachment is the best option.” Ben shrugged.

“Oh yes Waverly is going to love that,” Tugging down the the sleeves on his jacket Martin walked around his friend and towards the door. “If you're going to treat this like a big joke than that's on you. Just so you know, I expect Waverly to stay in my trailer all day. I wouldn't bother looking for her.”

Martin opened the door and walked out, Benedict deflated himself and collapsed back onto the couch. Maybe getting into character at that moment wasn't the best thing, he was sure he pissed Martin off but he had already decided what he was going to do and didn't want anyone to change his mind. Running his fingers through his hair he wiped the last streaks of tears from his cheeks and left the three-way, he had to make it to make-up again before filming stared.

 

 

Martin was right in his statement that Waverly spent the entire day in his trailer. She couldn't bring herself to go back to Benedict's. It was the least likely place she would be, and if she stayed in it the entire day then there would be less likely a chance of getting photographed. Amanda stayed with her when she could but she spent most of the day reading. As the sun started to fall, the filming was wrapping. She made her way back over to Benedict's trailer, she sat on the steps waiting for him to come back from wardrobe. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to him, she wanted to apologize profusely and run into his arms kissing him explaining it was just a moment of insanity. That would perhaps be the best.

“Waverly?” Ben called as he was heading towards his trailer. Without a thought Waverly ran up to Ben and threw her arms around his neck. He held her lightly, but not with the same resolve and comfort he normally would. She backed off quickly her face flushing red. “Are you ready to go?”

Cocking her head to the side she studied him, there was something off about him but she couldn't place it. His eyes shone with a coldness toward her she had never seen before. He couldn't still be mad about what happened in the morning. Nodding lightly she walked beside him to the car. He waved to the fans and beamed at them ignoring Waverly. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her stomach was somewhere in the vicinity of her knees. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

Benedict looked as Waverly slid into the car without a sound and shut the door with a faint click. His heart beat double time as he tried to control his features. This was going to be a lot harder than he imagined. It was already tearing him apart, but he just had to think about it as he would go about trying to study a part.

The ride back to Benedict's apartment was silent and awkward. They sat on opposite sides of the car and didn't speak. Waverly's hands were wrapped around themselves sitting neatly in their lap. Ben had to control his hand from stopping reaching toward her. He ran his fingers through his hair constantly as a distraction. As the car pulled up to the garage entrance of the building he opened her door but didn't help her from the car but started into the building before her.

Waverly frowned after him she should just walk the couple of blocks to her apartment, that would teach him. She looked down the street her body started towards her flat but her mind carried her towards Benedict as he stood holding the door open for her.

Being in the apartment together was worse than the car ride. Benedict locked himself in the bathroom room as soon as he stepped foot in the door. Waverly busied herself with trying to scrap together a decent meal. It ended up being ham and cheese sandwiches. She sat on the couch and ate hers sending glances at the bathroom over her shoulder. The food barely had any taste, she wanted to barge up to the bathroom door knocking furiously demanding that he talk to her, but she knew that wouldn't work. The door opened slowly and Benedict stepped out. He was still in the same clothing, and his hair wasn't wet so he hadn't taken a shower. Waverly swallowed past the lump in her throat as Ben grabbed his sandwich from the fridge and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. Her eyes burned as she put the plate down and opened her book. If he was going to act like this she might as well be indifferent to him as well.

“Waverly we have to talk,” Benedict said slowly after he had finished eating. He ate automatically, the food tasted like cardboard as he watched Waverly under his lashes.

“What's wrong?” She looked up from her book as she closed it slowly on her finger “You've been acting strange all night.”

“I don't think you're cut out for my life,” He shook his head slowly, cutting to the case, not looking at her.

“I realize getting anxious about the photographs is stupid, and something I'll get used to over time,” Waverly started.

“It's not just that,” Ben took a deep breathe, he had to control his voice from not shaking “It's just that I've been thinking some things through.”

“Is this about today? Our argument?” Waverly asked quietly.

“Yes—no—yes,” Ben decided “It's mostly about today, but it's everything too.”

“Everything? We've only been together for a few months, how much can be acquired in that short amount of time?”

“A lot,” He said quickly—he mentally chastised himself, but it was a good start.

“Oh, well I didn't realize things were adding up so quickly against me.” She snapped.

“I don't know what you expect me to say,” He shrugged.

“A bit of an explanation would do good,” She said slowly.

“I don't want to see you anymore Waverly,” He glared at her “You're making it hard for me with all of your crazy reactions and stupid bursts of anger when I'm just trying to help you. You have got to realize that these photographs are going to be taken, that I'm going to be followed it's what happens to celebrities.”

“I'm not stupid Benedict,” Waverly growled as tears started in her eyes, pushing herself off the couch “I'm well aware how things are supposed to go. But you have got to realize that I didn't think it would be such a big deal, that this would basically rule what we have to do or when I can actually see you.”

“That's just how things are going to be,” He shook his head standing up from the couch mirroring her “You are not strong enough to do this Waverly. I need someone who can actually be with me in the spot light.”

“You don't mean that, you hate this and you want me to suddenly build up this rough exterior about this, that you are so good at?” Her voice cracked as gathered her belongings “I don't know what happened so suddenly to cause you to be such a bastard.”

“I've always been this way,” He laughed “That little exterior of a vulnerable man? The one who gets along with everyone? That's the fake, that's not me.”

“I don't believe that,” She walked towards the door “Why don't you call me when you get some sense back into you.”

“You know what? Why don't you just come back when you know you can give me what I want,” He hissed grabbing her arm.

“And what's that?” She looked down at his hand around her upper arm.

“A trophy girlfriend who looks beautiful on my arm and keeps her opinions to herself,” He leered down in her face.

“Fuck you Benedict,” Waverly pushed his hand off of her arm and reached for the door knob. He grabbed her arm and quickly she twirled around and slapped him hard across the face “Don't ever touch me again!”

She flung open the door and strolled out slamming it shut behind her. Benedict blinked back the tears that were brimming in his eyes, not from the slap, but from his heart breaking. He did it for her, for both of them. He would just keep her pushed away, she needed to be at arms length from him. She would hate him, she called him stoic and indifferent to the situation. He would never be able to explain to her that every time a photograph was published of her that he raged in his head and became jealous. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he felt fiercely protective of her, and he still would be.


End file.
